luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Amenadiel
*Dr. Canaan *Amenadude |species = Angel |status = Alive |family = *God *Charlotte *Lucifer *Uriel *Angels |occupation = *Member of the Heavenly Host *Ruler of Hell |affiliation = *Mazikeen *Linda Martin |portrayed by = D.B. Woodside |seasons = One, Two |first appearance = |last appearance = }} Amenadiel is an angel and a brother of Lucifer Morningstar. He is sent to convince Lucifer to return to Hell, after Lucifer abdicates his throne and begins operating a nightclub in Los Angeles. History Amenadiel brought his mother to Hell under his father's orders.Lucifer's Tricia Helfer: Mom Has Her Own Take on Past Conflicts — Plus, The Truth Behind That Battlestar Nod, TVLine Throughout the Series In , Amenadiel comes to Lux and asks Lucifer to return to the underworld and resume his role as ruler of Hell. Powers and Abilities Powers The full extent of Amenadiel's powers is not currently documented, but he is known to be less powerful than Lucifer. As an angel, he is still more powerful than the demon Maze. Amenadiel has so far displayed the following powers: *'Immortality '- As an angel, Amenadiel cannot be killed by conventional means, and has thus lived for many millennia. *'Chronokinesis '- Amenadiel is able to slow down time when he converses with his brother Lucifer, able to thus keep his presence on Earth invisible to humans and move through crowds of them undetected. Lucifer implied that he could travel through time. He has also demonstrated using his ability to make objects fall in slow motion. For unknown reasons, his abilities over time had begun to wane, as he soon began to only be able to keep time slowed for a moment, not for as long as he wanted, this caused his abilities to suddenly wear off without his control, notably revealing himself to the people at Chloe's precinct as having sneaked into her office. Also while trying to keep a handful of rocks suspended in mid air with his time abilities, they suddenly fell to the floor without his control. *'Superhuman Strength '- Amenadiel possesses great strength, and is far stronger than that of a human being. *'Superhuman Reflexes '- Amenadiel possesses great reflexes, and is able to effortlessly dodge the attacks of Maze . *'Shape-Shifting'- Amenadiel is capable of altering his true angelic appearance, making himself look like a human male (hiding his large wings), and he even claims to be quite comfortable in his human form. *'Flight '-''' 'Through the use of his wings, Amenadiel is capable of flying. *'Resurrection '-' 'When a dying Malcolm was taken off the machine, Amenadiel brought him back to life from his ward window. Abilities *'Expert Combatant '- Amenadiel is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, able to swiftly gain the upper hand against the demon Maze in a duel, even mocking her. Weaknesses * '''Demonic Weapons Forged in Hell '- In Take Me Back to Hell, it is shown that demon weapons can cause fatal injury to an angel when Amenadiel is stabbed with one of Maze's knives by Malcolm. * 'Angels '- Angels can physically hurt each other, as Lucifer beat and made him bleed. Family Appearances Behind the scenes * D.B. Woodside was announced as the actor playing Amenadiel on March 12, 2015.D.B. Woodside, Rachael Harris Join Fox Drama Pilot Lucifer Trivia * While Chloe was immune to Lucifer's charm, she was affected by Amenadiel's presence. * Amenadiel was the one who started the association of Lucifer to the figure of a goat, which Lucifer absolutely abhores. Gallery |-|Season 1= S1 promo - Amenadiel.jpg 101 Amenadiel wings.JPG 107 Amenadiel Lucifer Chloe at auction.jpg 107 Lucifer Amenadiel arguing.jpg 107 Lucifer Amenadiel on beach.jpg 107 Amenadiel.jpg 105 Amenadiel convinces Maze.png 107 Lucifer burning his wings.png 107 Lucifer shows off coin.png 107 Lucifer reminisces about leaving Hell.png 113 promo Lucifer Amenadiel.jpg 113 promo Lucifer Amenadiel in Linda's office.jpg 113 promo Lucifer Amenadiel talk about Mom.jpg 113 promo Amenadiel.jpg |-|Season 2= 201 promo Amenadiel.jpg 202 promo Amenadiel 1.jpg 202 promo Amenadiel 2.jpg References External links * Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Angels Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Help needed